disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Harryronhermione17
Dear Wikia Contributer, I do like Harry Potter but he isn't Disney and none of the female leads in his story are princesses or could be counted as such. So please go make things right. I wish you would make our own wiki or just make a DP vandalaizing site. Please, keep this hatred out of the wiki. Harryronhermione17 (talk) 01:05, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Dear Wiki Contributer who vandalizes the wiki, Make your own wiki. Just click the Start a Wiki button. If you need a user, MAKE YOUR OWN. Harryronhermione17 (talk) 17:44, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Design Hey There, I saw your message about borders. Were you looking for design help? If so, you can apply for help to our Community Development team here. If it was something else, please provide me with a bit more detail. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:55, November 6, 2012 (UTC) : You can also check out the and make changes to the wiki's design there. Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey there, So to learn about templates I recommend reading through our . There is basic info there, and a how to video. If you want to use the same as the Disney Template:Frozen, create a page with same or similar name here, then copy over the code you see on that page. Add whatever image you want added, and then you will be able to use it here. Let me know once you give it a try and any issues you have. Best of luck! Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:15, December 4, 2012 (UTC) i got your meassage, you can help me ALL you like :) speaking of help...I would like you to be my protecter of my wiki,Disney Villans wiki. You can help me with it, add pages, make it '''BIG. '''I hope you accept let me know on my profile on Disney Villans Wiki. to start, please create my Mother Gothel page. for info box use template:infobox character. Hello Hello, I hope you aren't super offended by the changes I made, and I hope that you agree they make the wiki look a touch better, for example. I really like this wiki. I know it seems rude or odd to ask such a thing, but I feel that if you would be willing to give me rights on this wiki I would be able to build upon the base you have started and help you improve the wiki overall. Like I said I feel rude asking such a thing but if you would please consider I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks, have a great day! Prince of Hearts (talk) 10:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello I'll be happy to make any infobox you like, but I am not sure what you are asking. Thanks! Prince of Hearts (talk) 22:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Prince of Hearts Do you want those infoboxes to look exactly the same as you posted, or can I stylize them a bit? Like make them look more like the other infoboxes I made, but still put in the information you want? I would also like to change up the color a bit. Prince of Hearts (talk) 02:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC)Prince of Hearts Ok, I am working on a project on another wiki at the moment, but I will make an infobox for general characters and animals as soon as I am done. I am going to make them look something like just because I like consistency. Do you have any colors in mind for these two? I was thinking like a brown/tan-ish color for the animals and an orange-ish color for the general character template. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color here is the list of all the color codes on wikia. Hope to hear from you soon! Prince of Hearts (talk) 19:45, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I made those templates they are Template:SupportingCharacters and Template:Animals. I am going to make one called Disney Female Protagonists for characters like Nala, Alice, Wendy, Megara, etc. I am also going to make one for songs. Prince of Hearts (talk) 23:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) The template for songs is done Template: Song. Prince of Hearts (talk) 22:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) The templates Template:FProtagonists and Template:MProtagonists are done Prince of Hearts (talk) 21:32, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey sorry I have not been around for a few days. I was just wondering what you think of the templates I created, and if you have learned anything about adminship. Thanks have a good one Prince of Hearts (talk) 22:27, January 21, 2013 (UTC)